Maximum Ride And That Weird Kid With The Scar
by everythingleftunsaid
Summary: This is a Maximum Ride Harry Potter crossover. I decided to put it in the Maximum Ride section because the story will focus on the MR characters as oposed the HP characters. The story picks up from the 2nd book and will not include anything from the 3rd.


**NOTE:** Okay, it's been a while. And yes, really that's a huge understatement. I'm really, really, really sorry to anyone who likes this story and wanted updates. **I added a little on to the end of this chapter;** it's not much, but I think I'm gonna continue it. **Maybe.** But updates will probably be **few and far between. Again, sorry**. And since I wrote this before the third book came out, I'm going to continue sort of AU-ish, as if the third book never happened. **Oh and one last thing, I want your opinions: Since the timelines of Harry Potter and MR don't coencide I was wondering what year I should make the HP characters be? **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, minus the plot.

* * *

It had been almost a week since we had left Florida. Erasers had started to swarm the area where we were camping (no surprise there), so we skedaddled out of there, after a quick fight of course. Luckily, no one got injured to badly in the little run in, minus the Erasers, and only a few scratches still remained from it. But now we were swooping high over Maryland, looking for a place to stay that was far away from the Eraser infested state of Florida.

" Max, when are we going to stop?" The Gasman asked, looking over at me hopefully.

"I don't know Gazzy, soon though." I sighed. We had been flying for quite some time without stopping, and the younger members of the Flock couldn't go that much farther without rest.

"Look, down there." Fang said, and gestured down toward the ground. I looked down to where he was pointing and saw a town, large enough to possibly have a motel.

I looked around for a discrete area to land unnoticed. There was a small patch of forest next to what looked like some type of convince store. Perfect. "Okay guys, we're gonna head down check out this town. Hopefully it'll have a motel or someplace we can stay. Don't let down your guard, there could be Erasers anywhere. They may possibly have followed us here." I said, thoughts of my chip filling my mind. I couldn't think about that now. I didn't have the time.

Once we had landed it didn't take us long to find a sleazy looking motel, perfect for mutant bird kids. Meaning it was shelter and appeared to be Eraser, Anne, Ari and Jeb less. It was exactly what we needed.

"Don't worry Max, no one here is an Eraser. I know 'casue I read their minds." Angel said, smiling as we walked towards our motel room after we had checked in with the much less than enthusiastic lady behind the check-in desk.

I smiled back at her warily. Even though I knew Angel could read (and control) minds, it still was kind of weird, but the mind controlling; though useful in fights, was getting out of hand. I needed to have an ethics talk with that kid.

I opened the door to the motel room and everyone hustled in there. After I put what little stuff we had with us down, I glanced around at all of the flock, finding Gazzy practically asleep standing in the doorway of the room, and everyone else looking just as exhausted and tired.

"Guys, get some rest. Tomorrow I'll figure out where we're going to go from here. Just go to the sleep now and rest up." I said, to a half asleep Flock.

"I think we should go to England." Angel said, sitting up from where she had been lying on a bed with Total.

I really didn't have time for suggestions from any of the Flock, I planned on figuring it out by myself later on, once everyone was asleep and I was on watch. I sighed and began, "Angel, I really don't think going over seas would be practical, it was nice of you to try and help but-"

_Listen to her Max. She might have something there. She was right about going to Florida, wasn't she?_

The Voice again. Just when I wanted it's input the least. _She was right about Florida, maybe. But England? What's over there anyways? Why the United Kingdom? _I asked the Voice.

_Don't underestimate her. Go to the UK. See what's there._

I sighed again, figuring I might as well try it. It was another country, maybe there weren't Erasers there. But maybe there was something just like the School there. I didn't know. But it was worth a shot, hopefully.

"Okay. We're going to the United Kingdom."

* * *

Now, the only question is, how the heck do we get there? 

I paced back and forth in the dingy little room as quitely as I could, trying not to wake anyone. They had all long since crashed and were now peacefully sleeping -and snoring loudly, thank you Total- and I didn't want to wake them.

This was going to be hard. I mean, we couldn't exactly fly to Europe. The Atlantic ocean is huge; even with our super-birdkid stamina none of us could make that trip. So that was out of the question. There was the whole comerical airline thing. But that was even trickier, and I didn't like the idea of being in an inclosed space, miles above the ground with a bunch of other people for multiple hours. So that left me with...well, no real plans to go with.

I sighed in frustration and collapsed down onto the grimy couch across from the beds. This sucked. I was skeptical of the whole Euorpe thing in the first place, but at least it gave us some direction to go in. And who knows? Maybe there aren't any Erasers there; Europe could be our ticket to safety. It's not likely, I know. All the evil scientists in the world are probably pen pals -or super-fast-wifi-digital-video-email pals- and all probably want us dead. But _still_, it was worth a shot; and if I couldn't come up with a plan to get us there any chance of even a posibility of safety would be gone.


End file.
